a spider in beaconhills
by spiderverse
Summary: THE spider that runs with wolf's
1. chapter 1

Hey people just letting you know the lucky girls of beacon hills are up for

Allison x peter

Cora x peter

Erica x peter

Kate x peter

Lydia x peter

Kira x peter

And finally

Hoden x peter


	2. 1

why Ned brought Peter to this party was beyond him . Because 1 they are not populer 2. Peter been stuck in the conner for the past hour like a complete idot and finnally 3 he could be out being spiderman right now . Peter walks to Ned ."im gonna go . Ned looks at Peter and sighs " come on man this is our chance" Peter rolled his eye. What Mr Leeds meant by we was me . Ned has been crushing on a josie for a while and seemed to be getting place . "Fine " groaned Peter walking back to the chouch.

Veronica was drunk. Angrey and horney . Why because Archie broke up with her see is mad as fuck and just wants to realise her anger out so when she's Peter sitting on the chouch alone she moves and speaks first "hey" .Peter looked up to see her he gives a small smile .

 **Twenty** **Five minutes later**

Veronica sat on top of Peter as she began to kiss him her hands ran over peters chest feeling it . Holy shit " she thought as sje never knew peter was built. Veronica in her head knew this was a one and done .

But for peter this was months of feeling for veronica coming threw and he enjoyed very sceoned with her.

 **Next day at school**

Peter was actually doing he walked up to her Veronica freaking lodge and spoke "hey can we talk" she smiled at Peter and walk away from everyone .

Veronica i like you " the words left Peters mouth . He was nervous but beyond egsited to see what happens .he didnt want to be friend zoned . "Peter he had a moment a beutifull but fleeting moment " Peters face fell "im sorry but where gonna have to move on " and with that she walked away. Leaving Peter alone .

Now when peter told Ned what happened his best friend felt nothing but sorry for him .and sadly they began to hang out with archie and co less and less . This went on for a year or so untill they befreinded scott macall stiles stilinskie lydia martin mailia hale and laim dombar .

 **(TEEN WOLF BABY:):):) )** sorry

Best of all he didnt have to hide he was spiderman because everyone apart from stiles was either a werewolf (scott and laim ) werecoiotie (milia ) and a banshee .

But everyone saw the hurt look on peters face when he saw veronica kissing archie .

But the pack also noticed a spark between mailia and peter somthing Ned said peter lost when veronica was trailing him along

 **5 months later**

The pack as they called themslefs where invited to a pool party by the archie gang . Peter tried to move on but veronica makes it very very VERY hard . He tried to go out with Liz Tombs a few months back and for some reason she seems to care again by telling Peter that her father was the man him and scott had been chasing for selling the alien weopons to street level crimnals . Or when Betty Copper showed intreast she kissed betty and then got her and jugghead back together . For a girl who didnt care she seemed to be jelous .

But peter was not the only one to notice our favourite wirdo jughead jones called her out on it infront of everyone

 **The call out**

Jugghead stormed in " veronica thats it " everyone (betty archie kevin cheryl and toni ) where startled by jugghead. Veronica sighs "jughhead if this is about my father is swear" ..."this is not about your dumb dad this is about how you think peter paker is your little play thing "

Veronica look at him "what are you talking about " jughead snap " you are the reason peter not are freind " veronica trys to defend herslef

Only to hear toni topaz speak" oh shut up richbitch " archie stands up

"Hey evryone clam down " veronica just gets up a leaves

 **Peter apertment**

Peter hear his door being knocked on he opens it to find Malia standing . "Hey peter "she smiles at him "hey malia come in " peter lets her in and closed the door . "Peter you know i hate dancing around everything so i be honest i like you a lot" peter looked at her his brown eye soloy foucoused on her "ive liked you from day one and i dont know if you feel the same" . Peter cut her off by smashing his lips agasint her to which she returned with the same amount of passion . Peter lifted her up as her pinned her to the wall finally feeling loved.

 **A little while later**

Veronica knocked on peters door . She stood there to see peter with his hair all messy and wearing pj bottoms and a i surived nyc shirt .

"Cant we talk.

So they talk veronica tried to say she was wrong thats she didnt know thats she cared deeply about him and she like to give it a shot .

"Id like you to leave" Peter spoke quitly . Veronica look supriced "what " but before Peter could opned his mouth again "he said leave " Veronica looked to see mialia tate standing there with one of Peters shirts and short on her .

Veronica made her leave swift and quick as she relised she wanted Atteiotion but blew love away

. **Hey** **everyone im back. SO this idea is a mix of stuff i saw and my own idea .**

 **Check out peter and veronica attention on youtube this is where the orignal idea came from**

 **Teen wolf was my own idea just becuase i love the show and wanted to do it**

 **ANd id like if you left any idea for a story like any other show for a crossover or just pete and the rivergals**

 **.and this is a part of the story i had done origanly but took out . But i loved it to much so**

the car crash was stopped by vigalnantie spiderman before it could crash into the bombs ,im Caroline frobes and that was the news" the news went threw the school grounds as Ned and Peter walked into school with Ned getting on Petes nerves ...A LOT.

"im serious Ned Spider-Man would not look good in black" spoke peter . Ned looked at Peter "why not " . Peter sighed and said "because it gets rid of his freindly aura " Peter countinued by saying "spidermans a symbal of hope " .Ned looked at peter "like superman"

peter nodded at him "yes right like superman ,so how can i be a symbal of hope when people cant see me and when. they do they see a dark figure " "like batman " said Ned . peter sighed "yes like batman"

Ned looks at peter "i get it now"

 **Anyway thanks for reading later**

 ** _Spiderverse_**


	3. 2

**_ok its me spiderverse And id like to know I have a story idea In my mind for a Teen wolf riverdale and spiderman story would you be into it so please it let me know_**

 ** _Also SpiderFan92 i got the joke .(but as a male i have to hate twilight) but i gonna use that to make the bound between them offical_**

 ** _Also jake gilyianhal his mysterio for the homecoming sequal im worried about that because jake is a great actor and mystiro. Like come on who ever thought of him as a treat like what the fuck marvel_**

 ** _Also dylan o brian is such a jem . He was remoured to play spiderman i peronally would like to have seen his take on peter but stlyida for life . And did you hear the season seven rumors . Personally i think its bullshit but what do you think .(wish it wasnt )_** ** _Anyway you dont want me to talk about my fandom (might make that a story) your here to see people bone or smash or tap that or ride so lets get in there soon_**

Peter parker laid down on his bed . Tonight was a busy night with villians like shocker ,mr negtive and straight from star city black siren

. But i wasnt all bad because the offical team up of spiderman and the green arrow which Peter may have fanboyed a little bit (more like a lot ) he pulled off his mask and let out a hugh groan of pain. He got plastered all over the sidewalk by black siren . Man he gonna have a black eye in the morning .

Peter began to fall asleep when he heard his window open. Peter shot up only to see the smiling face of mailia hale at him .peter laughed and moved over in the bed "you know me so well parker" mailia smiled as she jumped into bed and spooned peter. (Q1 who did she spoon with)

Veronica laid in bed with archie andrew the boy she claimed to "love " which she did to a digree . But she didnt know why she had a burning sense of jelousy when she saw peter and mailia together. Well she was gonna find out . **(Sweet heart we call that being a jelous bitch)**

 **Beacondale high (why the fuck not riverhills isnt any better)**

Peter was sitting with stiles ,scott and ned learnig more about werewolf stuff ."so whats an ancoher" ?aksed Ned . Stiles looked at Scott and he began to exsplain " its a person that lets us keep some humanity " Scott paused "Before Allison died she was my ancheor she keep me in control of the wolf and . Scott didnt finished as the he look down . Stiles put his left hand and sqezzed his shoulder in a reasuring way. Ned look at Scott " look scott im sorry man i didnt mean to bring that back up " Scott looked to Ned .Scott felt guilty for making Ned guilty becasue hes a nice guy "dont worry Ned honest " Scott smiled at his freind . Stiles piped up saying " she could shot a bow better then the arrow and hawkeye

Peter never got to meet Allison but from the stories he heard . SHE was a true hero . **(My tribute to allison)**

Lydia was getting her luch with mailia . They stood there for a moment and Lydia asked "so is things with Peter sireous malia looked at her and said " i think so" Lydia rasie's and eyebrow "what do you think he your anchor or something

 **Arhcie gang**

The group has been devided since jughead called out veronica

Betty smartly sat this one out .but archie not so much with him siding with Veronica with kevin also on her side . But choni stood with jugghead on the matter. So when a party went on and then waring factions making things wired .

But veronica spotted peter and marched over

When veronica marched over to peter and dragged him outside mailia was worried " _what if he chose's her "_ so she quitely creep out to listen to them

"What veronica " said a clear annoyed peter . Veronica looked at him "why is it anything you thouch seems to rot to hell" sassed Veronica getting in peters face . Peter having not time to deal with a clearly drunk veronica went to leave . Only to hear "walk away peter im sure Ben was fine with that when he died . Peter froze "or what about about your parents pete they left you as a baby , because they knew your a pathic pice of . Veronica never finish that as mailia full force punched her in the face . Veronica was caught by Peter as he lowered her . He look at mailia he gave her the **_really_** look . She just rasied an eyebrow "what she was annyoing

 **Peters apartmen** **t**

Maila and Peter walked into his room as she and him sat down on his bed roomMailia looked at Peter the words about uncle Ben really hurt Peter as he was the only father figure Peter had ."Peter " milia took his hands Peter looked her " i wasnt your fault " Peter looked her . Mailia leaned in capturing his lips . Peter kissed her back gently as she moved to she was lying on top of him pressing herslef agasint him. Peters hand roamed her back falling to her wasit . Mailia straighted herself up and removed her shirt . Peter looked at her "you sure your ready " . Mailia looked at him and only said "your damn right im sure .

She smashed her lips as Peters hand went down taking her tourosers off .while at the same time mailia had ripped Peters shirt and his pants off she kissed him as he fliped them as to which he was on top

Mailias eyes flash white looking straight at peter they the. Smashed there lips together .

Peter woke up to feel mailia spooning him peter smiled . What he didnt want was a flasn a camera .both shot up to see Stiles ,Scott,Liam,Ned,Lydia and Kira smiling at the couple

Get out now "yelled mailia

 **LATER**

Peter walks up to Scott who gives him a funny look . Peter looks at archie "what i didnt brush my teeth did i " Scott laughed and said "no your scent its changed " .

 **PETER APARTMENT THREE MONTHS LATER**

When Peter found out she marked him he was supriced but hes okay with it now .peter comes in from anothet nigjt of spiderman . As he enteres from the wondow he see's a light . He see's Mailia standimg there "peter im pregnat

 ** _Hope you enjoy . Im also gonna but this chapter and the last one into a spiderman teen wolf book so check that out guys its called a spider in beacon hills_**

 ** _Later spiderverse_**


	4. 3

"Your what " said peter supriced . Mailia looked at him "im pregnat

Peter looked at her and asked "your worried " she nodded at him and tears formed in her eyes .peter rushed to her "its gonna be okay " peter said to her as she cried "i dont wanma be like her " who asked peter "the desret wolf " . Peter takes her by the hand and looks her in the eye "mailia listen your nothing like her ok. " mailia jist sniffles her tears as peter says "your kind care a bit blunt sometimes but thats okay "she chuckles a little as peter smiles holding her close

 **A pack meeting location dereks loft** **(Q2 who did the alpha pack force derek to kill there)**

The pack knew the minute mailia walk in she was pregnat because her sent was diffrent . Mr Peter hale tried to kill Mr peter parker . To which everyone else broke up and to everyones suprice Derek smiled at them only thing Peter thought was " _who are you and what did you do to Derek Hale_ "

After a while Scott pulled Peter aside and said "you know your gonna be a great dad " peter looked at scott "you think so " scott smiled "ive seen it in your eyes .To which Peter smiled

( **Q3 what is Peter hales sister whos dereks moms name)** **New orleions** (any gusse's)

Brother "spoke eligh mikelson nickluas "ah brother whats the news "

Eligh was about to speak whe. Rebecka spoke "the young hale girl is pregnat

Kluas mikelson had a evil smile on his face " lets go to beacon hills shall we "

 **8 months** **left**

Im fat peter " cried maila as she eat ice cream

Sweetheart your fine please "begged peter

Malia snapped at him "dont lie to me "

Peter sighed the guys where never gonna let this go

 **6 months left**

Mailia sat on the bed looking threw the baby cloths they had got. The desided to give the room a nuteral colors becuase they wanted the sex of the baby to be a sceret

Mailia asked peter "if its a boy where nameing him Ben "

 **Birth**

The sound of a baby crying filled the couples ears .the doctor came to mailia and handed her...TWINS

Peter looked at mailia holding the babies and smiled

"Allison and Ben " said Mailia . Peter smiled "damn straight

. Some time later the pack came around to see the new baby . Scott fell for Allison right away . Unlike stiles who loved ben . The pack was happy until " well well well is itn love eligh" they say a man standing threw

Who are you . Demanded peter

Im kluas mikelson and im here for the children

 **Hey so yeah part three up**

 **Thats**

 **Cool**

 **Anyway thanks for everything and let me know if you have any ideas for a good story**

 **SPiderverse**


	5. it's perfect

the ounis where surronding them .the battle was though and long .they cant kill them and the void stiles is winning .

Theres to many of them "shots icsac .scott turns to them all "just hold them off for a bit longer " kira struggles agasint the ounis as allison slows somedown with her arrows .while Peter Parker shoots a web at one of them kicking them in the face and using that momentem to do the same to another one ( **its spiderman web zip look up on youtube)**

Its a sight to behold . The Amazing spidermam and the macall pack fighting to save stiles . Then peter life shattered

He threw his mask off and ran to her

He held a dying allison in his arms "no look at me helps on the way" scott runs to her and trys to take her pain away but its no use . "Its ok " she puts her and to peter . Peter looks at her "i love you " . Allison looked at him "its Perfect ,im in the arms of my first love, the first person i ever loved the person, her breath catches "the person i will allways love . She hands him his mask and he takes her hand "please dont go" .Allison smiles at him and says "ill allways love you "

 **Skip to season four** **(my version**

The gang sat after getting Scott back in the classroom off Kate Argent . Peter was happy to see Scott but he would be lying if he didnt saw he wished it was allison

 **Timeskip**

Peter was being pinned down by deaton as he tried to take the bullet lodged in peters body he could hear the pack begging deton to save him then a blinding light hits him "hey hansome " peter turns around to see Allison in front of him "ally but how " peter saw a he rushes and holds her close "your in waiting" she said "between life and death pete but your jobs not done" peter looks at her "im gonna lose you again " she pulls peter into a kiss "you never lost me i was in your heart


	6. battle lines

Many many and i mean **years ago**

Klaus circled the witches as they were trying to brake his curse . Sadly for them they were failing . Horriably Well since your of no use kol lets have some dinner" spoke klaus he turns to kol and they smirk killing the witches STOP " shouted a voice he wore a clock and hide his face . When klaus and kol turned around to look at each other and laugh Soon rebecka comes from behind then "who the poor foul " ."This poor for is stronger than you think " he spoke they looked at each other and showed their vampire face . To which the figure threw the clok off to show a man-spider they three are shocked and kol speaks up "holy fuck"

 **Present day**

The pack sat straight up and looked at klaus .Peter hale spoke up "i dont care who you think you are not taking my grandchildren" derek walked up and said "we've faced assholes like you and gusse what we beat them all ". Kira stepped up taking out her belt sword so what makes you diffrent " .Scott rose up and looked at klaus "this is your one chance to walk away " klaus looked at them all he began to look them all up and down and laughed "you may know who i am " he sent a look to peter "my name is niklaus mikelson the the orignal hybrid the man who is kown for one thing a one thing only" thier was a silence klaus gave that evil smirk of his "war" peter stood up and walked towards him "i dont care who you are you dont treatn my children and get away with it so if its a wars you want its a war you get " klaus smirked and said " well well the spider has balls" klaus turns to walk but turns around "well see you on the battlefiled

( **Q4** **true or flase klaus is the half brother to the orginal family)**

 **Time skip**

Peter paces around the Room mailia looks at him and hands him thr phone "call them ". Peter looks at her and sighs "fine " the number is dialed and then the voice answers "matt i need your help "

 **Mikelson house in beacon hills .**

Was that really nessarry nick " said rebecka mikelson as she poured a glass of scotch . At that time hailey and eligh walked in "everything is nessarry in war " replied nicklaus . Eligh sighed and said "no rebecka he just likes to make things harder for use " ."well thats when they are the most fun brother eligah " sassed kol as he walked into the room . Klaus face was troubled "how is she " hailey looked at him and said "look klause i usally im the first one to call you out on how much kff a sick fiel pychopathic prick you are " klaus rolled his eyes . Hailey looked at him "but do what you gotta do to save our daughter .

And upstairs laid a dying hope mikelson . Who need a spiderhybrid blood to save her.

Marcel has rules . 1 dont kill his guys 2 no wolfs or magic in his city

but this one is is golden rule . DONT HURT KIDS . So thats why he knocking on this door right . Now .

 **Scotts house**

Everyone agreed to hide out in Scotts house . And apart from a orignal vampire want the twins everyone was happy to spend somethimg with the babies . It was espeacialy nice to see chris get on well with the babies . Perticully baby Allison . Scott was lost in his thoughts when he heared the door knock on the door . He opens the door to show a well built man of dark skin . "Who are you " ? Asked Scott . "Im marcel geread " and i can help with the vampire problem

Peter held mailias hand as this Marcel guy began to talk " im taking a big risk being here but ive got rules and the big one is dont hurt kids "

Derek growled and said "just get on with it" . Marcel looked at him and said "all right im getting there " the reason klaus is hunting your kids is because his is dying and your kids blood can save her " the group look at each other and Marcel speaks "and here are these " he hands them a cloth full of dagger" it wont kill them just make them sleep"

 **When peter and mailia are alone**

Mailia" spoke peter as he saw her sitting on the bed . She looked at him and began to cry . She rushed into his inbrace as she keep saying "i dont wanna lose my babies .

"i dont wanna lose my babies" peter made her look at him and said "not a soul is taking our chikd ok

Scott and the pack met the orignals as they all lined up klaus steped out "ready to hand them over " peter in his iron spider suit said " i know your daughters sick as a father to another father can we dose this another way .nick eyes gleared at peter " no " peters lense narrowed at klaus "then met the defenders " then out of nowhere klaus saw this billy club fly for his face he caught it but it blew up in his face . A mam jumped off the roof dressed as a devil .then a african man walks out with a white woman as she took a jugg of wiskey and out of the shadows he saw a yellow glow and then a man walked out . Sppn frank castle walked down some stairsPeter smirked "met the defenders bitch"

 **Hey guys sorry to leave this on a cliff hanger butnim tired and need sleep .**

 **Tell me if you have an idea it be cool**

 **Spiderverse**


	7. hold on to

Spiderman shot a web at kluas doing a web zip going into a flying kick which sent him flying back . Klaus went threw the wall and ended up the other side to which Spiderman jumped straight onto kluas stompimg his two feet into his chest . The impact made a small crater where kluas was left .spiderman went to throw a punch only for kluas to grab his fist and throw him away spiderman in mid air shot a web at kluas to which he doged . Spiderman mask went to show peter parker . "Not so smart are we " tuanted kluas smirkimg . TO which peter smirked back "who said i aimed for you . To which a wall fell on kluas. Whos the bitch now " sassed Peter

 **With mailia**

mailia tried to slash the blonde infront of her . To which the blonde doged it but to only to be punch by jessica jones "bloody hell " said the blone . Jessica stood beside Mailia . Jessica looked to Mailia "so your the girl Pete banged up " Mailia looked at her " um yeah " jessica looked at her " use a condom next time " she then got an elbow to the face "thats for my jaw " spat Rebecka . Mailia out of nowhere headbutted Rebecka "yeah this is for my kids "

 **Scott, lydia and stiles**

Lydia used her banshee scream as eligh rushed her and grabbed her by the throut .Scott rushed him but was only swatted away. . As eligh eyes looked at lydia she slowly was running out of breath only to she stile **_"gone gone the form of man arise the demon ETRIGAN"_** hell fire rose from from underneath him and soon he was transformed his red shirt was ripped in place's while only some of his purplr hoodie was left and made a makesift cape.

( **Qustion 5 do you know who etrigan is and if so where did you meet him first)** before she fell unconse she saw stile punch eliagh so hard he went into a building which then fell untop of him

 **Luke , danny and mat**

Daredevil doge the attack from kol as luke clothesline him . Kol had done a flip only to be hit by danny's iron fist daredevil then moved in wraping the wire around kols neck snaping it . The three looked at each other as danny then spoke "that how we do it in new york" matt smiled while luke said " now thats a sweet chritsmas

 **Derek and peter hale**

Hailey kicked peter away as he hit his head of the window knocking him out . Derek stood in her way . "Get out of the way " . Derek looked at her " i cant do that " hailey threw a. Punch . Which Derek caught he then went to knee her only to be countered into leg sweep take down hailey jumped on top of Derek ready to attack . When but thier eyes glowed white . Derek and Hailey then had this anaimal like aurge to fuck each other . She jumped off only to met a strong spinning kick from liam kocking her out . "Liam" said Derek . Liam looked a little supriced and waved "um hey"

 **Scott**

Scott rushed over to Pete in his iron spider suit "do it scott " the wrist of peters suit rolls down .Scott had a supriced looked supricsed peter looked at him "just do it " Scott went to bite peter only for kluas to punch scott in the face. "Now now said kluas he grabbed peter by the neck and began to squezze his neck . "Dont worry they wont die in pain " he takes a moment and said "well much " . Peter eyes changed to a blackish red color . His skin changed to grey claws grew from his hands . And in one quick motion peter plunged his hands into Kluas's chest . Kluas eye widened as he felt peters hand at his heart soon kluas hears chanting and looks to see freya only for jesscia to throw a sign post at her which she sent flying back and jessica doged only to get headbutted by rebecka . eligh had got back up and knocked out stiles while kol and rebecka took eveyone else but Mailia out .

Mailia stood beside Peter whos iron spider suit was distroyed . Peter was wearing his homemade suit underneath . Peter took the mask out of his pocket and slipped it on "peter just so you know " spoke maila

"I know i love you too" peter said. The two looked down at the orignals ready for one last fight

 **(Dont hate me let me have this)**

" i gusse you havent heard " they all looked up to see ...another spiderman he swings in and lands "im the sherrif around these parts"

 **(Tobys spiderman)** **(coustme old man spider)**

Then another lands right beside him "hey how you doin"

 **(Andrew spider man )** **(spiderknight)**

Peter looked at the other Maila "did that just happen" mailia looked at peter then turned her head "we're so getting married after this " and ran for rebecka . It took peter a seconed "wait what " and shot a web

 **( For not tobys spiderman will berefored to as old man spider. And Andrew will be bloodspider and brithish)**

Old man spider rush eligh "i dont belive we met mikelson " eligah smirked and said " i belive we have " old man spider grabbed somthing out of his suit and shoved it a dagger in his heart one down

Bloodspider was wiving and doging rebecka " bloody hell love ypur killing it" joked bloodspider .Rebecka "shut up and die" bloodspider did a backflip and said "really orignal ive handled women like you before " rebecka smirked and flirted "darling youve never met a girl like amd and im to much woman for you " bloodspider laughed "challnge acepptted" blood spider "acidentlly " sliped letting rebecka grab him and pinned him to the ground with her on top " i told you darling to much woman " then she felt something pirech her heart " told you ive delt with worse"

Kol was daggered by old man spider . Soon blood spider looked over to peter and spoke "welcome mate" Peter looked at him "holy shit"

Old man spider looked at them " last ones yours kid do the kids proud " he put out the daggers and gave it to peter

Kluas look up to see peter jumping on peter going a build wall and peter hit an upercut so hard he sends kluas threw the building and up to the roof.

Blood spider and oldman spider looked at each other at each other and walked away .

 **Mailia**

Was to busy dealing with freya to notice what was going on

The magic user kept hitting her wit spells and at one point was ready to give up but she then thought of her own babys " _they_ are not growing up without parents like me " so she battled threw and finalely knee her then broke her jaw with a punch

 **Peter**

Peter and kluas where trading blows punch after punch kick after kick they got so desprate the clawed at the other ones eyes kluas grabbed Peter by the neck and they but fell down the building straight to the bottom floor both men blood and broken stood up not wanting to fall first "if you wernt such a pain in the ass id actually respect you " laughed kluas. Peter spat blood out " shut up and fight " peter was sick of making jokes at the moment and hes gonna make sure this this man leaves his family his pack alone peter jumped into the air and threw the dagger only for it to miss kluas because of his vampire speed and get stuck in the wall kluas and peter doged punches hitting the walls of the building . The walls weakened and collapepsed on peter "well well well" kluas taunted peter looks up with anger in his eyes and hate for kluas "all i have to say is good bye " smirked kluas . But then a dagger was shoved into his heart by mailia kluas fell to ground . Mailia ran to Peter " mailia im stuck help i cant move. "Shriked peter in a paniced manner " Mailia holds his face "yes you can just consintrait" Peter dosent move "please just look at me " .Peter looks at her "you can do this " peter then began to lift it up "come on spiderman" Peter says to himself . After struglle peter throws it off himself and falls into Mailias arms . There was a moment of silnce then peter said " your gonna need to get me a ring " mailia looked at him and locked lips with him . After a moment they stoped and noticed something "wheres kluas

 **Old man and blood spider**

They carried the last of the orignals to there beacon hills home "god they are heavy" said blood spider old-man-spider didnt say much but he grabbed a knife and walked up the stairs . Bloodspider walkled with him up to hope's room old man spider slit the palm of his hand and put in hopes mouth . Soon blood spider began to chant something in an long forgotten launge " lets go " spoke old man spider as he and blood spider left hope opened her eyes and shot up .

 **Peter and the pack**

Stiles smiled as lydia would not let go of him . Scott mother and kira looked after his jaw after Kluas broke it Derek had gone somewhere and no one knew liam went home to his place and last but not lest peter and mailia where in there bed snuggling thier kids . Nothing was more inportant then that.

 **Two world**

Two portal opened up as old man spider and blood spider looled at each other they nodded and walked threw

Old man spider walked back to see the city of freeland he took off his mask and smiled " im home" he heared a noise a looked to his left to see jefferson pirces aka black lighting looking at him "Peter where the hell have you been "

Bloodspider walked threw the portal and had the god alfwal smell of piss and shit everywhere "peter" he turned to see Mary queen of scots **(reign)** looking at him "my lady he spoke she pulled him into a kiss which he cladly returned

( **Question 6** **would you like to see these in a story of there own** )

 _Dear peter_

 _I have wrote to you to say my dearest daughter hope is safe and alive . So what those this mean for you , well it means well this means for you that your children are safe ._

 _In all my years ive met one other person like you named kaine reily the spider of boston city . You where never the first spider but you by far are the most challining_

 _SO good luck with your life_

 _Kluas milkelson_

 **A while later**

I now prenoice you husband and wife "spoke the preist peter parler and mailia tate or hale had just their happy ending

 **Ok so this ended with a bang . I really happy with how this came out**

 **I took my time with this one a boy the next one is** **gonma be fun because its** **The first lydia x peter story**

 **And old man spider and blood spider was fun for me let me know if you'd like to see thier storys**

 **And as all ways leave an idea down it helps a lot and thanks**

 **Spiderverse**


	8. ok I'm back but it's not a chapter

Ok guys sorry i havent put up any new stuff i just have writers block .

But then this amazing idea popped into my head

The lost orignal

This is a story about an oc of mine scott mickelson who is the youngest orignal at age 16 . He was known as the heroic orignal because he fought in ww2 and never came back . This would be a avengers x orignals\vampiredaries x teen wolf x girl meets world story

It starts before the orignals begens and will end during age of ultron i might do this story if you guys would like it . I really want to do it so please let me know . Thanks guy

Spiderverse


	9. w

Ive got some new stuff out olease check them out

Spiderverse


End file.
